prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
D-Generation X
D-Generation X foi uma stable histórica de wrestling profissional composta por Shawn Michaels e Triple H. Sua primeira aparição em 20 de setembro de 1997 na cidade de Birmingham, Inglaterra. Surgiu como uma stable de contestação e irreverência. Suas atitudes levaram a uma rivalidade (Kayfabe) histórica com o dono da World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon. Durante todo o tempo de sua existência teve membros temporários. thumb|right|250px|DX Logo Encarnações Durante os vários anos de existência a D-X teve várias encarnações na World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. *Primeira (heels): **Tipo: Stable **Ativa: 20 de setembro de 1997 a 29 de março de 1998 (WrestleMania XIV) **Membros: Shawn Michaels (líder), Triple H, Chyna e Rick Rude. *Segunda encarnação "DX Army" (faces): **Tipo: Stable **Ativa: 30 de março de 1998 a 25 de julho de 1999 (Fully Loaded) **Membros: Triple H (líder), Chyna, X-Pac, Road Dogg e Billy Gunn *Terceira encarnação (heels): **Tipo: Stable **Ativa: 25 de outubro de 1999 a 12 de dezembro de 2000 **Membros: Triple H, X-Pac, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Tori, Stephanie McMahon *Quarta encarnação (faces): **Tipo: Tag team **Ativa: 12 de junho de 2006 a janeiro de 2007 **Membros: Triple H e Shaw Michaels *Quinta encaranação (faces): **Tipo: Tag team **Ativa: 10 de agosto de 2009 a **Membros: Triple H e Shawn Michaels No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'[[Superkick|''Sweet Chin Music]] por Shawn Michaels, with the victim then turning towards Triple H, who then executes the ''Pedigree''' *'Signature foreign objects''' **Sledgehammer **Ladder **Steel Chair *'Tema musical' **'"Break it Down"' por The Chris Warren Band (1997–2000, 2002–presente) **"The Kings" por Run-D.M.C. (2000) *'Slogan'' **Suck it! Campeonatos e prêmios *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Championship (3 vezes) ***Shawn Michaels: (9 de novembro de 1997 - 29 de março de 1998) ***Triple H (3 de janeiro de 2000 – 30 de abril de 2000) (21 de maio de 2000 - 25 de junho de 2000) **WWF European Championship (5 vezes) ***Shawn Michaels: (20 de setembro de 1997 – 11 de dezembro de 1997) ***Triple H: (11 de dezembro de 1997 – 20 de janeiro de 1998) - (9 de março de 1998 – 14 de julho de 1998) ***X-Pac: (15 de setembro de 1998 – 29 de setembro de 1998) (18 de outubro de 1998 – 15 de fevereiro de 1999) **WWF Hardcore Championship (2 vezes) ***Road Dogg: (15 de dezembro de 1998 – 8 de fevereiro de 1999) ***Billy Gunn: (15 de março de 1999 – 28 de março de 1999) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) ***Triple H: (30 de agosto de 1998 – 9 de outubro de 1998) ***Road Dogg: (15 de março de 1999 – 29 de março de 1999) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) ***New Age Outlaws: (30 de março de 1998 – 13 de julho de 1998) (30 de agosto de 1998 – 14 de dezembro de 1998) (23 de setembro de 1999 – 12 de outubro de 1999) (8 de novembro de 1999 – 27 de fevereiro de 2000) ***X-Pac (com Kane): (30 de março de 1999 – 31 de maio de 1999) - (9 de agosto de 1999 - 22 de agosto de 1999) **WWF Women's Championship (1 vez) ***Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley: (28 de março de 2000 – 21 de agosto de 2000) **Unified WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) ***Triple H e Shawn Michaels *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Vince e Shane McMahon Ligações externas *DX Original no OWW *DX New no OWW *DX 2006 no OWW Categoria:Stables e Tag Teams na WWE